


Gossip

by petrification



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 200, Past Prompts over at primeval100. 117 - Girls, Girls, Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lukadreaming for looking this over :)

They may have looked as intimidating as hell. At the start, Connor had been wary, not sure how to approach any of them. Sure, they all did their best to make him feel comfortable, like a part of the team, even though he wasn’t a soldier.

Most of them looked serious all the time, never a crack in their mask.

However, Connor now knew better. He had been rounding a corner when he had seen and heard:

“Did you know that he’s dating -“

Flocking together like that, they looked like a bunch of gossiping schoolgirls.

Connor couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
